Fangirls Unite
by Hermione Pond
Summary: What happens when a strange blue box lands outside of Sirius Black's cave? Chaos! More chapters will most likely be added as I come up with more ideas. If you read this, please review!


Boredom overwhelmed her. Hermione Granger leaned back in the fluffy armchair, tossed her book to one side, and scowled. The heavy book hit Ron's mug of hot chocolate, spilling the delicious liquid everywhere. Ron glanced at Harry.

"She's angry again, mate. I think we should go up to the dormitory."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "Harry, tell him that I'm not angry, just bored."

Harry turned to Ron. "She says that-"

"I heard her!" Ron frowned; Hermione had a talent to make others as irritated as she was. The fire crackled suspiciously and Harry turned to look at it.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed, a slow smile spreading across his face. Sirius Black's face had appeared in the fireplace, and he was grinning.

"Hi. I don't have much time, but the strangest thing has happened and I need you to come quick. Outside my cave, in ten minutes. You'll know which one it is because... and here's the strange part... a large blue box- one of those old-fashioned Muggle police boxes- has just appeared outside of it." His face disappeared and Hermione, her face aglow with the prospect of something to do, rushed to the library.

"'Mione, we only have ten minutes to get there! You can't go to the library now!" Ron said, catching up to her before she left the dormitory. Hermione turned and glared at him.

"Fine. I had seen a book the other day that could help us, but if you want to be _on time_, we might as well leave." Hermione glared at Ron again, and Ron shrugged his shoulders at Harry, indicating his innocence and helplessness.

"She's in this mood again, mate; there's no way we'll get to the cave alive," he whispered to Harry, who smiled.

"Give her a break, she's run out of books."

They managed to get to the cave alive- Hermione had stayed in a stony silence during the entire walk. When they arrived, Harry had been the first to see the blue box, and pointed it out to Ron.

"What is it? I don't see anything." Ron squinted, but he saw nothing.

Hermione stepped forward and, in that self-righteous voice of hers, explained: "It's called the Mist. It keeps Muggles, and even wizards, from seeing things that they aren't supposed to. You can't see what it hides unless you know the Mist is there."*

"Oh." Ron squinted harder, and shrugged. "Can't see anything. You're all mad."

Sirius walked out and came forward to hug Harry. "D'you see that?" Harry and Hermione nodded; Ron shook his head and crossed his arms in defiance.

At that moment, a man walked out of the box. Harry gave a shout of surprise: "Crouch!" he cried. "It's Bartemius Crouch Junior!"** He pulled out his wand threateningly and the man held up his hands in surrender.

"No offense, but I think you're mistaking me for someone else," said the strange man, backing up.

Hermione, on the other hand, was transformed from the grumpy person they had seen that morning to a squealing- there was no other word for it- fangirl. "Ohmygoodness it's the Doctor!" she yelled and ran forward to greet him.

"Nice to meet you," said the man uncomfortably. "How d'you know who I am?"

"I watch the show," said Hermione breathlessly. 'It's like, the best show of all time. Oh my gosh it's actually you!"

"Oi," said Ron, who may have been a little bit jealous from all the attention Hermione was giving the Doctor, "What sort of doctor are you, anyway? Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor," replied Hermione before the Doctor could. Turning her attention back to her hero, she said, "Do you have a companion?"

"Yeah. Oi, Martha, come out of there!"

Martha walked out of the TARDIS. When she saw Harry, her face broke out into a wide smile and she ran forward and hugged him. "Harry! It's Harry Potter! Oh my gosh, it's Harry Potter!" Harry gave a weak smile and patted her back awkwardly.

The Doctor and Ron looked at each other in mutual embarrassment of their squealing fangirl friends.

From somewhere offstage, the writer yelled, "What are you doing?! This was supposed to be a story, not a fangirl fest! Get back to the script!"

The End (for now).

**OK, so I included two references that I think most people will understand, but if you don't:**

***The Mist is a Percy Jackson reference- if you haven't read those books you should.**

****Harry calls the Doctor "Bartemius Crouch, Jr." because the actor who plays the 10th Doctor is the same that plays Barty Crouch, Jr. in the Harry Potter movies.**

**Thanks for reading this! Please review!**


End file.
